Chronicles of a Female SOLDIER
by Io Ritorne
Summary: This is the sequel of Girl SOLDIER, following a couple of weeks after Advent Children. Melody and Cloud take many walks down memory lane together. CloudxOC, mature elements may occur.
1. One Shot: A Strife Filled Christmas

**Subchapter 01:**

**A Strife-filled Christmas**

* * *

_Author's Note: I thought you guys would like this since I haven't updated in a while. Here's to the holidays with Cloud and the gang! Sorry if I made it too short._

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes. After hours of fumbling with garlands and glass ornaments, I finally succeeded in decorating our Christmas tree!!!

"I DID IT!" I shouted, flailing my arms excitedly.

"Looks nice," Cloud watched the entire time as Marlene, Denzel and I threw the accessories on the unsuspecting arbor.

I smiled, placing my hands on my hips, "I think so too."

"It's very colorful," Yuffie added, bedazzled.

A list of people came this Christmas Eve to watch the building of Seventh Heaven's First Christmas: Yuffie, Vincent, Cid, Cait Sith, Barret, Red XIII (also known as Nanaki), and Cloud. Cloud's on that list because he said earlier that he probably wouldn't be making it.

I also told everyone who intended on coming to _not_ bring a present. I felt it would be awkward for some people to buy other's gifts. I just went ahead and bought most of them additional items they might have needed as far as ordnance. Tomorrow, everyone would come back and enjoy a big feast.

I hooted immaturely, "Christmas presents, now!"

One after another, neatly wrapped presents were lobbed towards their respective owners. Some were even surprised they got one. The kids didn't seem too surprised; I bet Christmas was a normal thing for them.

"Everyone, open!"

Vincent worked the wrapping off a long wooden box. When he opened it up, his face contorted into astounding expressions.

"What is it…? OOHH!!" Yuffie looked just as surprised. That's right. I bought Vincent a new gun. From what the vender told me about this particular gun had the power of 9 handguns simultaneously, rapid-fire capability, and jamming was almost non-existent.

For Yuffie, high quality shuriken and kunai for the experienced; she was pestering Cid about stealing hers just to play around anyway. He got a classic tool set. I've seen his, and let me tell you—I'm surprised they haven't broken yet.

I bought Cait Sith a fiddle, because I wasn't sure what else to buy him. He enjoyed it, too. When he put bow to string, beautiful tunes scattered around the room and enlightened everyone's hearts.

The kids got a doll and a telescope. Marlene lost hers the other day and I've caught Denzel occasionally perusing an astronomy book.

Barret I gave an oil kit. It carried and oil detector, tester, and a lot of other things. He will enjoy it because it'll make his job easier; he'll get to visit Marlene more often, too.

And finally there was Cloud. I had to think like Zack for this one. He often said Cloud hated getting unnecessary gifts. The only gifts that really meant something to him were ones from the heart. Often a card would suffice. So I bought him a card and scrawled my name in it, wishing him a Merry Christmas.

He plucked it from my fingers and held onto it. Ultimately he'll open it, just not right now.

"Thank you," he mumbled. I returned his courtesy with a smile.

* * *

Later, everyone left and the children went to bed. The mood gradually dissolved into the normal, calm one. Routinely I washed the dishes and continued a love novel Cloud had picked up for me months ago. He found it a weird read; I gathered from his blush, even thought it was he who got it for me. But he's a guy, so I wouldn't put it past him to do so.

The protagonist Isabella lost her star-crossed lover to a blaze, and his ghost has come back to help her move on. She eventually finds a handsome man who…at this point…is 'wrestling with her in the bedroom'. I used that excuse when Marlene happened to pick it up a couple of pages in.

"Is it good?" Cloud cleared his throat ineptly.

I nodded, turning a page. "Yeah. Thank you for picking it up."

Looking up, he could be seen fingering the card, slumped in the chair. "The card was nice. I liked it."

"I'm glad. I was going on stale tips by Zack." I laughed.

"I didn't know what to get you," he deadpanned, standing up.

He ambled to the kitchen and grabbed two shot glasses and some vodka. Then Cloud dropped one near my right hand. He sat next to me, pouring vodka into his own glass and into mine.

I shut my book and seized my glass. I smiled, requesting, "Let's try this."

My arm tangled with his, and with a 'cheers'. Down the hatch went the burning liquid.

"That brand always burns my throat," I whispered, still grinning. I'm not sure why, but I always grin around Cloud. He always blushes around me. It's weird, I won't lie, but I guess that's my adoration for him.

He nodded uneasily, "The same goes for me."

"Hey Cloud? What were you considering on getting me?"

He shrugged, tracing the rim of his glass. "What would you _want_ me to get for you?"

"Heh, that's funny…I don't know." A silence fogged the room. I was thinking about anything I wanted, but I couldn't name it. I honestly couldn't call out something.

Suddenly, Cloud spoke up, "Do you want me to make up for it?"

"Y-No, that's fine." I almost said 'yes' for unknown causes.

"Why don't you stand at the bottom of those steps anyway, I have at least one thing for you." He immediately rose to retrieve something from his room upstairs.

I followed him to the flight, but didn't go up. Wondering what's in store, my stomach flipped uncomfortably. He soon came back with a small black box. My mind listed many possibilities, but when my hands touched it, only one word came to mind: jewelry.

And that's what it was. A delicate chain carried an orb of bewildering colors. Interesting blues mixed with pinks and reds that couldn't be described. Taken aback, I smiled once more. "Cloud, this is beautiful—"

This is what really made my heart melt. He grabbed the chain gingerly and snapped it around my neck. Not soon after did he gently smile and leaned in…

…and kissed me.

His eyes slowly fluttered close in the moment, as did mine. Fireworks fired at the bar's ceiling, magical music shaking the condiments on the tables. That is, until he pulled away.

"Merry Christmas," he remotely beamed.

"…Thank…you…?"

And he wanted to play his own little game. He still had me in that daze.

"Again?"

"What are you—?" I couldn't finish before he crashed into my lips again. His hands snaked around my waist and pulled me into him. As I said before, he's a guy, so I wouldn't put it past him.

It was a Merry Christmas indeed. A simple gift always means a lot more shared with someone you loved. If you're ever as lucky as I, cherish the moment. I sure did.

"Good night, Cloud."

"Sweet dreams, Mel."

**-End-**

* * *

**A/N**

**Just a simple thing, has nothing to do with the storyline for now. Did you like it? Review, then!!! Happy Holidays to all!**


	2. Page One: Degeneration

**-Page One-**

**-Degeneration-**

**

* * *

**_Thank you, I-Am-Beloved and KajiMori, for reviewing. Here's the long-awaited update you were looking for.  


* * *

  
_

_Zack yanked me from the destruction Genesis elicited. In waves, the light became dark, burning anything innocent that fell in grasp._

"_My soul, corrupted by vengeance…Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey…In my own salvation…And your eternal slumber…"_ He quoted part of Loveless, Act Four again.

As much as I wanted to stay with Zack, to shelter myself in his arms, I didn't. I struggled against him, in fact. Helping Genesis was paramount right now.

"Genesis!" I pleaded, "_Please_ don't do this!"

"You…" He snarled, "Why do _you_, a woman, protest against a divine woman spirit?"

An ethereal swirl of light swarmed around both him and I; Zack was knocked back, unwanted by the Goddess.

Her indifferent gaze stared past me, to Genesis. When she looked at me, she frowned irately.

_You are not needed. You shall be left to deteriorate._

* * *

"No!" I gasped, my head shooting up from its spot on the counter.

The clock struck 4 in the morning. He still wasn't home?

My fingers raked waves in my hair as I sighed. That was the umpteenth time this week I've had that dream. A memory, to be deft in words; it replayed the event with Zack, Genesis and the Goddess. She was a Goddess and indeed, very beautiful. However, the chaos she could unleash greatly downgraded her beauty.

Chimed did the phone in the upstairs office. I ran to pick it up, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"…Hello?" I yawned mechanically.

"Yes, Miss, I'm looking for a…Melody Rainwater?" Reno answered in his old woman's voice, a failed attempt known by both of us.

"I'm sorry," I spoke in the language of the Ancients (I picked it up from somewhere I don't remember yet), "But there is not Melody Rainwater here."

"What?" Reno doesn't know any language but good old Gaian.

I mocked his high pitched tone, "What?"

"Douchebag says what?"

I laughed, "Corndog says what?"

"What?"

"Of _course_ you'd say 'what'…what do you want anyway?"

Reno paused in thought. "I just got that…Anyway, Sir told me to call you. He said something felt wrong with you."

"In what way?" Meanwhile, I ran fingers through my hair once again. Every now and then I'd find random grey hairs…the offset of Degeneration. Genesis Rhapsodos went through it; Angeal Hewley went through it and I was the next victim.

"In that… 'Maybe she's degenerating' kind of way." Expect nothing less than the bullseye from Shinra when you're hiding something.

"Well, tell him that I'll pay him in advance to get something working. I don't feel like keeling over any second because the Big Man's shutdown Jenova Project Research."

So far, I've found fifteen strands of grey hair. "Fifteen strands into degeneration and I'm already freaking out."

"I'll see what can be done. But for now he suggests that you rest as much as possible. He also says you'll be extremely exhausted and—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I figured that out so far. Just don't tell Cloud, alright?"

He scoffed, "He screens his calls like a paranoid idiot, mkay? I doubt he'll ever—"

The door opened, followed by the rhythmic thudding of thick-soled boots. Those boots only belonged to…

"Speak of the devil, I gotta go. See ya sometime, ne?" I slammed the phone on the receiver and hopped back down to the bar.

**-End-**

**

* * *

**_I could've totally done a better and longer job on this one. But sadly, I didn't. I will try to update soon._


End file.
